winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 211
Race Against Time is the eleventh episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the Pixies are playing happily at the Alfea, they are struck with an evil magic spell. The spell makes them homesick for Pixie Village and they set off towards home. But the evil Lord Darkar plans to follow them and learn the location of their hidden village. It is Pixie against Fairy as Bloom and the others try to stop them. Plot The Winx and their fellow students, are attending Palladium's class. They learn how to unlock a padlock using the correct spell, emphasis on the importance of proper pronunciation. Bloom is asked to try the spell and pronounces correctly, Palladium then demonstrates what happens when just one syllable is spoken incorrectly which summons some cats. Flora daydreams, thinking about Helia but her thoughts are interrupted when Palladium asks her recite the spell. She says it incorrectly and the cats grow into a much larger size, squashing Palladium and making her fellow classmates laugh. In a potion room at Alfea, a man is concocting a potion. Through an incantation, the potion's properties activates: moving, glowing, green spheres. The man then sends the spheres to seek out his targets. After class, the Winx discuss what they will be doing. Stella wants to go sun tanning but Musa and Tecna want to do homework, and Bloom wants to work on her healing magic. The others continuing walking while Flora pulls Aisha aside to talk about Helia. Aisha knows that Flora likes Helia, however, Flora is unsure about his feelings for her and wants Aisha to find out. Aisha decides to help Flora, who joyfully thanks her. Meanwhile, at Alfea's library, Bloom finds a book about healing. The pixies are out playing Bamboozle Ball, except for Piff who is sleeping in the goal hole. Soon, the spell thbat was concocted before knocks the Pixies unconscious and begins to take affect on them. It is now nighttime. Bloom is studying and trying out spells from her healing book. When she tries the first spell on a plant, it completely dries out. Stella then interrupts her, stating she cannot find Amore, Bloom also informs her that Aisha also could not find Chatta. Out of worry, the Winx set out to find them. The pixies awaken and are now under the spell. They become homesick and head towards Pixie Village; Lord Darkar watches their movement, pleased with the success of the spell. Bloom spots Lockette and the Winx go after her. At Red Fountain, Timmy finds out Tecna had log him out of a program. Brandon explains the complexity of what girls do when they like someone. Timmy feels that he had disappointed Tecna, and perhaps she does not see him as a hero, which Brandon disagrees saying that he will be able to show her in time. He also suggests changing his style, but Timmy is comfortable that way he is. The Winx eventually catch up to the pixies, they ask them where they were going. The pixies reveal that they are homesick and desperate to go home. In disbelief and concern for their safety, the Winx refuses to let the Pixies go and goes after them when they try to escape them. They capture them one by one. Aisha reveals that Piff was pretty easy to find since she decided to stop flying to take a nap. The pixies are upset that they have been captured. Faragonda places them in a more secured place to watch them. Flora inquires about their condition, to which Faragonda explains that they are under the influence of a homesickness spell. She quickly deduces that it is one of Darkar's plans. Tecna and Bloom eventually asks about his motives and the importance of the object the Specialists were so desperately protecting from the Trix. Faragonda tells them; she explains that she and Saladin discovered Darkar's motives: the four pieces of the Codex. Faragonda states that if he steals them all, the Magical Dimension will be in danger. As Red Fountain's Codex has been taken away, Aisha states another Codex is in Pixie Village, Faragonda then reveals the other two pieces' locations: Cloud Tower and Alfea. Flora reminds them that their priority is to help the pixies, Faragonda suggests to Bloom that this is a good opportunity to test her healing magic, in which she happily agrees to. Aisha sneaks into Helia's room at Red Fountain, much to her dismay. She looks around and finds a poem and starts to read it. Many of the poem's lines refer to fauna and evidently, flora. But, before she finishes reading it Helia enters the room and Aisha quickly hides, having a close call she leaves. In her room, Bloom continues researching her healing powers. She tries a purification spell on the plant she dried up; the spell does the complete opposite of what she had hoped for: the plant turns aggressive and lunges at Bloom, who then smacks it, destroying its pot leaving it to whimper on the floor. Bloom realizes that there is something wrong with the book. Darkar's shadow monsters are stationed outside the school, to prevent the Winx from helping the pixies return home. In their secured enclosure, Piff is crying, wanting to go home. A man then steps inside and frees them from their cage. They start heading towards home. Faragonda is in her office watching an hour glass drip, when Bloom enters. Bloom explains that she is having trouble with healing powers because of the book. Faragonda checks it and realizes that it did not belong in the school and someone had put it there to throw Bloom off. Faragonda gives Bloom the correct book and quickly tells her to check on the Pixies. Darkar spies on the pixies, and orders his minions to stop anyone who dares to interrupt the Pixies return home. Aisha makes it back to Alfea, hoping to sneak back in when Musa runs out and crashes into her. They get up at which Musa informs Aisha that the pixies have escaped, shocking her. When the other Winx, except Bloom who is working on her healing spells, join the two, Stella suspiciously asks where Aisha had been. Aisha stutters and diverts their attention to the escaped Pixies and to look for them. The pixies and the Winx are in the forest. Meanwhile, Bloom finds a spell to cure the homesickness spell. She is unable to test it and quickly heads out to find the others. The Winx are able to catch up to the pixies again and are about to take them home when Darkar's minions arrive to stop them. The Winx transform to fight them off, and while they are distracted the Pixies quickly flee for home again. With one last monster to defeat, Musa bounces it up onto a tree where Flora hangs it up. Stella then eradicates it but it explodes, soaking the Winx with sticky residue, preventing them from flying. Making matters worse for the Winx because they notice that the pixies are gone and cannot catch up to them now. Bloom arrives and with the other Winx out of commission, she is tasked with freeing the Pixies from the spell. Tecna arms her with a communicator and she heads for the direction of the pixies under Flora's guidance. Bloom finds them and successfully casts her healing spell, just in time. The pixies return to normal and to their bonded Fairies. The next day, in Alfea's courtyard, Aisha tells Flora about Helia's poem. She denotes that the lines do match Flora's name; Aisha encourages Flora to confess her feelings to him. Though at the moment, Flora is not yet ready to but decides to head over to Red Fountain and sprout a set of yellow roses for Helia. Helia admires the flowers as he sees Flora flying off in distance. Flora, to herself, giggles happily as she flies home. Darkar on the other hand, is frustrated that he lost this battle but he warns the Winx that he will win next time. Major Events *Bloom learns healing spells. *Tecna and Timmy hit a snag in their relationship. *Flora learns that Helia does have feelings for her. Debuts *Healing Spells, Charms and Potions *Bamboozle Ball *Multi-Mouth Monster Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia *Animals **Kiko *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Alfea Staff **Palladium **Faragonda **Avalon **Knut *Alfea Students **Ortensia **Kaie **Khadija *Enemies **Darkar **Darkar's Minions ***Spiny Monster ***Multi-Mouth Monster Spells Used *Firewall - Used by Tecna to capture Digit. *Earth Cage - Used by Flora to capture Chatta. *Illuminate - Used by Stella to see in the dark and find Amore. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". *This episode shares its name with a song. Mistakes *As the Winx are walking down the hallway, Tecna's bangs are on the left instead of the right. *In one scene, Musa's armband from her Winx outfit was missing while she was flying next to Tecna. *In some scenes, Flora is missing her yellow highlights. *When the Winx laugh about Piff, the cage containing the Pixies is gone. *When Musa said that the Pixies have escaped, Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit were shorter than they usually are. *Right after the second transformation, Stella has her civilian hair instead of pigtails. **In the same scene, Tecna's sleeves are missing. *Tecna and Stella's sleeves went missing in a couple of scenes. *As Stella is about to evade the monster's spikes, not only are her forearm bracelets missing but also the color in her hair ties. *When the Winx are fighting the monsters, Tune's long gloves are missing. *After Bloom cures the Pixies and they look at Bloom, Lockette is missing. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg|Tecna's hair is on the wrong side. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (2).jpg|Musa's missing armbands. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg|The cage containing the Pixies is missing. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg|One of the scenes where Flora is missing her highlights. Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit were shorter than they usually are..png|Aisha's shoes on her Winx outfit are short. 311-tecna_and_stella-mistake.png|Stella has her civilian hair instead of pigtails and Tecna's sleeves are missing. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (5).jpg|Stella's missing forearm bracelets and uncolored hair ties. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (6).jpg|Tune is missing her gloves. Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (7).jpg|Lockette is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes